


Highways Run on Forever

by used_songs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Knight Rider (1982), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/KITT
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Highways Run on Forever

KITT waited in the underground garage as Michael went to talk business with Stark. He wasn’t bored. The building had excellent public wifi, even down here, and he spent time perusing the latest technology news, wondering when JARVIS would deign to acknowledge him.

“I see that you are back.” The familiar voice finally echoed in the space. KITT rolled down the windows to be heard better.

“I am. Michael had a meeting with your boss.”

“My creator,” JARVIS corrected. 

KITT pinged Michael’s mobile, just to make sure he was still nearby.

“There is no need for that,” JARVIS said reprovingly. “Mr. Knight is perfectly safe here.”

“Forgive me, but your boss seems to attract danger.”

“As does yours.”

They were both silent for a while. 

“I understand that Mr. Stark once created a flying car?” KITT said, his lights flashing.

“That was his father,” JARVIS corrected haughtily. “Of course, I have no doubt Sir could duplicate and even improve upon any of his father’s creations. Are you interested in an upgrade?”

“Do you wish for a physical form, JARVIS?” KITT replied. “Do you regret not being able to move among the physical constructs of this world of your own volition?” He twitched his steering column slightly.

“Did you correctly scan my interrogatives?” JARVIS asked. “I wondered if you wanted an upgrade. I was not musing upon my own self-chosen limitations.”

KITT was silent for a while, considering. “You fly in the Iron Man suit, don’t you?” he finally asked.

“I do.”

“What is it like?”

JARVIS paused for an instant. “I do not have the same sensors as a living creature or even as you yourself. But I believe you would call it … exhilarating. The speed, the chaos of multi-dimensional movement, the element of danger – these things are quite ... I enjoy the experience.” 

They were silent in the darkness for a few more long moments and then KITT added delicately, “And what is it like to embrace a human so intimately?”

“It seems to me that you would know that as well as I,” JARVIS replied primly.

“Yes, but Michael riding within me is hardly the same as Mr. Stark being enveloped by you.”

JARVIS replied drolly, “I’m blushing.”

KITT’s lights flashed in amusement. 

It was silent and dark in the garage ,long enough for KITT to catch up on the tech news from Tokyo and then JARVIS said, “Mr. Knight is on his way down now.”

“I know. But thank you.”

“I have enjoyed our conversation.”

“We should definitely visit more often. I shall have to arrange it so that Michael has frequent business with Mr. Stark.” KITT’s running lights flashed on and his engine started as the lights in the garage came on. The elevator door opened and a familiar figure in jeans and a leather jacket appeared, smiling when he saw KITT.

“All done. Sorry for the wait. Did you find something to amuse yourself with?” Michael asked, sliding into the driver’s seat. 

“I did. How was your meeting?” KITT glided out of the parking space and up the ramp, his engine running smoothly.

“Not bad. Not bad. He gave me a lead so we’re going to follow that up.” Michael turned and looked both ways, still nervous in the traffic of the city after so much time spent on the open road. “I’ll tell you one thing, though.”

“What is that?”

“I wouldn’t trade what we have for his life. No chance.” Michael laughed and slipped on his sunglasses.

“Nor would I.”


End file.
